Archwitch Hunt
Archwitch hunts are the original game-play mechanic of Valkyrie Crusade. They use an event map similar to the general Campaign areas consuming Vitality. The main enemy during the Archwitch Hunt is the Archwitch. An Archwitch may be challenged by using a Battle Point. At this time Archwitch Hunts appear to have been discontinued with The Valentine's Day Caper being the last event. Mynet posted an in-game news item on 4/15/2018 stating that AW events would be "refreshed", so the new event structure may not match these older AW hunts. There is no date yet indicating when the new AWH hunts will begin. Event Structure Archwitch hunts each have a unique map and story with cards that are generally limited to that event (unavailable from summons or rewards outside of the event). Like Campaigns, the player advances through different stages on a map. Along the way the player will randomly encounter enemies including Archwitches or Limited Enemies. The player may also find a Witch Gate along the way which will often offer limited cards from previous Category:Archwitch Hunt events. Map areas generally consist of 5 areas each with 3 sub areas. Some maps will also include "Extra" areas. After completing the all the standard areas (Area 1-1 through 5-3), the player will have a chance of encountering Bonus Areas. Bonus areas can be found by re-completing a previous area. Any Archwitches found during map battles, either in standard areas or Bonus Areas, can be assisted by your Comrades or fellow Alliance members. You may challenge an Archwitch as many times as you like until the time runs out, each challenge costing an additional Battle Points. Elemental Hall is available for most Archwitch Hunt events. It usually opens about half way through the event, usually providing 7-8 days of access to the Hall. Elemental hall generally offers higher point rewards than standard Archwitch battles, but you must defeat them on your own! Limited Enemies are mostly not found in their original form anymore, but "Rare Enemy" encounters that can be found in the Witch Gate, Bonus Areas, or the Elemental Hall offer similar rewards. For more information on the different battles available during the Archwitch Hunt, see the detail pages: * Archwitch * Limited Enemy * Witch Gate * Bonus Area * Elemental Hall Event Booster Cards Every event has special cards with a second skill that can deal extra damage to that event's Archwitch(es). They are: * An R card that can deal 2x Damage to the Archwitch (The 2x Damage cards are exclusive to events with Limited-time Maps. These are not released anymore.) * An R card that can deal 5x Damage to the Archwitch(These are not released anymore.) * An SR card that can deal 5x Damage to the Archwitch * An SR card that can deal 10x Damage to the Archwitch * A UR card that can deal 10x Damage to the Archwitch If evolved into their last stage, the damage multiplier will also increase, becoming 3x Damage, 7x Damage and 15x Damage respectively. These cards can only be obtained through Premium, Ultimate Summons, or a limited summon like Step-Up Summons or Box Summons during their event, but can be dropped by Archwitches after that event is over (Except for the UR cards). Note: The damage bonus for these cards will disappear after their event ends. These cards also usually offer a Subjugation Point bonus. See each card for details on how much the point bonus is. Rewards Item and Card rewards For full information on item and card drops, see the respective pages for each part of the event: *Archwitch *Witch Gate *Bonus Area *Elemental Hall Point Rewards Participating in Archwitch battles reward you with "Subdue Points" which are added up and tallied with other players' points worldwide. Points received are proportional to the amount of damage you deal (including overkill). You also earn additional points if you deal the finishing blow. Points earned follow the following formulas: * Regular Archwitch: ** Lv 1-49: base = 6 × Archwitch level ** Lv 50-200: base = 12 × Archwitch level i.e For a level 127 archwitch this is 1524, a level 200 Archwitch this is 2400 ** These values are halved starting from the Halloween Confessions Can Wait event. ** Starting in Beyond the Spacetime Gate, the new formula is: *** Lv 1-49: base = Archwitch level ÷ ? *** Lv 50-200: base = Archwitch level ÷ ? i.e For a level 127 archwitch this is ?, a level 200 Archwitch this is ? * Fantasy Archwitch (Lvl300): ** base = 7200 For Goddess Cynthia ** base = 12000 For Cacao ** base = 10800 From Hiruko to Leviathan Ex and ALL past Witch Gate FAW ** base = 12600 From Shennong up to Vamp (except Goddess Cynthia) ** base = 5400 From Vamp up to Minister Cairn/PM Demise ** base = 54.80 From Damilia and onward * Fantasy Archwitch (Lvl400): ** base = 16800 From Summer Oracle and onward * Fantasy Archwitch (Lvl500): ** base = 21000 From Summer Alchemist up to Elatha ** base = 12000 From Elatha up to Monarda ** base = 91.27 From Speranza and onward * Legendary Archwitch (Lvl999) ** base = 59940 From Decima up to the Halloween Confessions Can Wait event. ** base = 29970 From the Halloween Confessions Can Wait up to The Demon Minister Juggernaut event. ** base = ? From the Beyond the Spacetime Gate onwards. * Points = Damage ÷ HP × base + base **Point Bonuses from Event Damage Cards are calculated before finishing points. The bonuses stack, so a 10% card and a 50% card would give a combined bonus multiplier of 1.6 (1 + 0.1 + 0.5) Points = Points × ( 1 + cardBonus1 + cardBonus2 + cardBonus3 + cardBonus4 + cardBonus5 ) ** Final formula would be: Points = ( Damage ÷ HP × base + base ) × ( 1 + cardBonus1 + cardBonus2 + cardBonus3 + cardBonus4 + cardBonus5 ) * Finishing Points = Points × 0.05 Note: All decimals are truncated. So if your points calculate to 1234.65, the value awarded will be 1234, not 1235. Also, all Past Witch Gate FAW are calculated using a base of 10800 regardless of the time period they were originally released. Leaderboard Rankings For every period of archwitch hunting, players are ranked based on their total amount of subdue points. Rewards are given out to players ranked at the top. Players worldwide compete with each other in the rankings, but those who play the game in Chinese have their own separate leaderboard. If you wish to compete in the rankings, the following will help you: * High Damage Cards. You must be able to defeat Archwitches on your own in a single fight without any help. Suitable teams include cards with critical damage, salvo or multi-hit, and damage buffs. Since you earn points based on damage dealt, you must also be able to maximize your overkill damage. * Active Comrades/Alliance Members. Not all of the Archwitches should be hunted on your own. Having active players to request your reinforcement essentially means free points for you. See the Alliance Recruitment and Comrade Request pages for help finding active alliances and players. * Valkyrie Swords. You will need a lot of swords to recover Battle Points. It's advised to stock them before trying to rank. * Valkyrie Shoes. You don't need as many shoes as you do swords, but having a few will be handy. * Magic School. This building increases your Archwitch encounter rates and battle points, making you more efficient on swords, shoes and time. * Yggdrasil. This building increases your battle points, making you more efficient on swords. * Great Temple. This building increases your vitality, making you more efficient on shoes. * Time. You will need several hours of your time every day to play. Do not forget to fully restore your vitality from 22:00-23:00 every night using your castle. Note: You won't be able to restore vitality if the castle is upgrading. Archwitch Timeline See the Archwitch Timeline page for the listing of past and current archwitches.